Taken Control
by zim angel kamui
Summary: [eX-Driver] Souichi is tired of Lisa calling him a pervert, and decides to take control!


Taken Control

Uncharacteristically, Souichi was running away. He hated doing so, but this time he had a damn good reason.  
  
"Souichi you pervert!!!!" Lisa screamed behind him.  
  
"But Miss Lisa I didn't _see_ anything!" he tried to reason, but to no avail.  
  
Only a few minutes ago the scene was a tranquil one, that is until Souichi accidentally walked in as Lisa was changing into her bathing suit. It honestly was an accident, but she didn't believe him of course. Now Souichi feared for his life, or at the very least his safety.  
  
"Souichi, Lisa, quit playing around!" Lorna said sternly as the two rounded the corner nearly smacking dead into her. "Didn't you hear the alert? There's another run away A.I. car we need to take care of."  
  
"Wew, thank goodness," Souichi breathed.  
  
"Souichi how could you say that?" Lorna asked, pure concern in her voice. "Someone's in trouble and you're happy about it?"  
  
"No, Miss Lorna, I just meant-"  
  
"Don't think you're off the hook you little pervert!" Lisa yelled as she ran towards her car.  
  
Souichi sighed and headed toward his own car. Not only was he the youngest on the team, but he was the only male, and that made things twice as difficult for him. It was rare that a day went by when he wasn't teased for _something_ and lately it had been for problems like today. True, it was an accident, but he couldn't say he wasn't curious. He worked with two of the most beautiful women in the city, and he _was_ getting older... his poor libido was starting to go in full force and he had no hope for release, unless it was alone. Oh well, that would have to wait anyway.  
  


***  
  


"I can't believe I have to work with such a little pervert!" Lisa complained after the mission was over and they were back in their rooms. As usual she was hanging out in Lorna's room, and that meant Lorna got to be the sounding board for her varioius complaints.  
  
"Oh, come on Lisa, he's just a kid," Lorna said. "He's curious, don't you remember how you were at that age?"  
  
"I didn't go barging in on guys when they were changing!"  
  
"Well to be honest you _were_ in the men's bathroom."  
  
"So what?! Are you siding with that little brat again?!"  
  
Lorna held her hands up in surrender. "No, of course not, I was just making a point that's all."  
  
"Hmph! Well the next time that happens I'm turning him in for sure! That little brat won't last much longer around here acting like he has been!"  
  
All the while Souichi was outside the door overhearing their every word. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, he was actually supposed to be delivering a message from the Captain but hadn't wanted to interrupt their conversation. Now he wasn't sure whether to be hurt or angry. Either way he decided to hell with the message, Lisa could find out about it her own damn self. "Don't you think maybe you're being a little hard on him?" Lorna asked, not having any clue Souichi had been out there seconds before.  
  
"Not one bit!" Lisa said standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower, and if that little pervert even comes close to the bathroom door I'll make him sorry he ever thought of becoming an eX-Driver!"  
  
Lisa marched purposefully towards the bathroom and looked around to make sure Souichi was nowhere in sight. Once inside she loosened up, stepping out of her clothes and into the steaming hot shower. As she melted underneath the spray all her angry thoughts seemed to dissappear, until of course the door flung open with such force that it made her nearly jump out of her skin. The thought of the "little pervert" never crossed her mind, only the fear of some unknown attacker getting a chance at her in the shower. It was much to her surprise when the shower door was pulled open to reveal Souichi standing there glaring at her angrily.  
  
"Souichi, you-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" He grabbed her by the arm and yanked her out of the shower. Under normal circumstances she might have been able to defend herself, despite the fact that Souichi had grown to nearly the same size as she was, but unfortunately for her she was caught completely by surprise. He spun her around and shoved her against the wall, his grip on her arms tightening with every ragged breath he took.  
  
Lisa had no idea what to do. She stared wide eyed at her attacker, the young boy she had apparently underestimated until now. She was naked and dripping wet, and he was very _very_ pissed off.  
  
"All you do is make fun of me, and I'm sick of it! I accidentally walked in on you, do you understand that? It was an accident! If you had just let it be then I might not have gotten so angry, but no, you had to tease me and mock me and call me names. All I wanted when I came here was to become an eX-Driver and be accepted by the best, now why can't you just do that? Well? Answer me!"  
  
"Souichi, I'm sorry. I... I..."  
  
She was breathing heavily and Souichi couldn't help but notice how her chest was rising and falling so smoothly. He looked away, determined not to take advantage of her nakedness. He had just wanted to catch her by surprise, that's all.  
  
"Souichi please... I'm sorry. I didn't realize it bothered you so much."  
  
He faced her again, anger still in his eyes. "How could you not realize it would bother me? You called me a pervert! I'm not a pervert, can't you understand that?"   
  
"Yes Souichi, I understand."  
  
He stared into her fear filled eyes and wondered what the hell he was doing here. He hadn't meant for it to happen like this, he hadn't meant for any of this to happen at all. He was just angry and he wasn't thinking... this could not end well, that was for damn sure. All he could do was keep the act up and hope for the best.  
  
He stepped closer, in an attempt to frighten Lisa even more. What happened instead was something he could have never imagined. Lisa's wet body was now pressing against his, and he could feel her nipples pressing against his chest. Her breathing was still as ragged as his, but it changed somehow. He softened his grip and was surprised when she didn't try to get away. One more step pressed their bodies tightly together, and Lisa looked into Souichi's arms, the fear replaced by a new emotion he didn't recognize at first.  
  
"Souichi..." she moaned softly.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her soft lips, exploring every inch of her mouth with his tongue. Lisa pressed her body even closer to his, and Souichi let go of her wrists and ran his hands down her naked back. She trembled beneath his touch, but she urged him on. He stepped back, causing a soft cry of protest to leave Lisa's throat, but that died when he started to remove his shirt. Not willing to wait, Lisa fumbled with his pants and soon he too was naked.   
  
Eyes locked, Souichi hoisted Lisa onto the counter and ran his fingers between her thighs. Her entire boy tightened as he slipped his index finger inside her, tentatively at first, but he learned fast and soon had her panting and moaning for him to do more.  
  
"Please Souichi..." she gasped. "Please... now..."  
  
Her begging helped take away his insecurities, and he pulled her off the counter and onto his cock, momentarily stumbling until he had her pressed against the wall. That one awkward moment out of the way he began to thrust against her, while she ferociously clawed at his back, both of them working with a hunger neither knew they even had.   
  
Luckily for Souichi, Lisa climaxed first, crying out so loudly that he was certain everyone in the building had to have heard her. He however, wasn't done yet, and it was a few more thrusts before he was done, filling her completely. Afterwards the two stood there for another minute or two, both trembling so much that in the back of their minds they feared Souichi's legs would give out. They kissed one last time before breaking apart and collapsing on the floor.  
  
"Lisa, are you okay?" a voice asked from the doorway. It was Lorna! "Lisa, I heard you scream, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" she said, still panting. "I just... fell. I'm okay though, I'll be out in a second."  
  
Lorna left and Souichi was the first to start laughing. Lisa took a second but then joined in, and it was a couple minutes before they could stop again.  
  
"So what does this mean?" Souichi finally asked.  
  
"Other than you're not a pervert?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know. We can't let anyone know, they wouldn't understand. I'm not even sure I understand this."  
  
Souichi nodded. "You better go before Lorna comes back."  
  
And that was that. Lisa cleaned herself up as quickly as possible and ran back to her room, while Souichi sat there trying to sort out what had just happened. He knew it was best if they just put this behind them and forgot about it... as hard as that would be to do.  
  


The End


End file.
